Últimas Horas
by EroLadyLawliet
Summary: #1cada15días. Relato 10. #TrilogíaJusenkyo. Oneshot. Todos sabemos lo que ocurrió cuando Ranma y el resto de los malditos partieron rumbo a Jusenkyo para salvar a Shampoo y recuperar el mapa de las fuentes encantadas, pero... ¿Qué ocurrió la noche anterior a su partida? Akane no puede dormir pensando en la despedida con su prometido... ¿como aprovechará esas últimas horas?


**Disclamer: **Antes que nada y como siempre; los personajes y parte de la trama, así como los lugares pertenecen a la prodigiosa mente de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los uso para divertirme, con el único ánimo de entretener^^

.

.

.

**Aviso:** Este fic pertenece a una categoría que he llamado **#TrilogíaJusenkyo**.Porque está relacionado con el arco final del manga. He decidido publicar tres fics con relación a esto. El primero lo publiqué hace ya tiempo y lo podéis encontrar en mi perfil: **"Solo a ti" **(el relato nº 2 de este reto). Los tres fics de la trilogía se pueden leer en cualquier orden, son independientes entre sí. ¡Eso sí! Aconsejo leer el arco de Jusenkyo antes, porque eso sí es importante (además de ser uno de los arcos más emocionantes del manga). ¡Espero que os guste!

**.**

**#1cada15días.**

Aquí inicio un nuevo y rocambolesco proyecto que me tiene muy emocionada a la par que angustiada, jajaja. Publicar una historia sobre Ranma y Akane cada quince días durante todo un año. Fanfics largos, más cortos, Oneshot o lo que surja. ¡Espero poder lograrlo y que disfrutéis de ello!

**.**

**Relato 10****: 27/01-10/02**

…

**..**

**.**

**Últimas Horas**

**.**

Una emoción intensa bullía descaradamente dentro de ella.

Quizás… era la emoción más intensa que nunca había experimentado.

Echada sobre su cama Akane notaba, con mucha mayor claridad desde que quiso dejar la mente en blanco, como todas y cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo se volvían extremadamente sensibles, tanto así, que el mero roce de la sabana le provocaba un cosquilleo insoportable. Tuvo que apartarla de sí, con más agresividad de la necesaria y ahora estaba enredada a la altura de sus pies.

Eso debía aliviarla. Calmarla lo suficiente como para poder conciliar el sueño de una vez, pero no sirvió de mucho. No sabía qué hora era, pero suponía que era bien entrada la madrugada. En la casa había tal quietud que el más suave crujido de la estructura hacía que su corazón saltara, acelerado.

También hacía que su mente imaginara cosas.

Tan solo un rato antes Akane había creído oír una respiración nerviosa tras su puerta. Permaneció en la cama, alerta, hasta que escuchó el suelo ceder bajo el peso de alguien. Se puso en pie con sigilo y se acercó a la madera, tratando de escuchar, pero el latido ensordecedor de su corazón se había instalado en sus oídos y no estuvo segura de que fuera real hasta que abrió la puerta.

El pasillo estaba desierto. Y ella regresó a la cama, cabeceando.

¡Por favor! ¿Quién iba a ir a su cuarto a esas horas?

Todos se habían ido a dormir a sus respectivos cuartos como si nada ocurriera, como si al día siguiente no fuera a pasar nada especial; incluso _él_. Aunque sin duda él era el ser más despreocupado y simplón de la tierra y no debería haberle sorprendido su actitud.

_Ni siquiera me ha mirado_.

Akane no esperaba que le dijera algo sobre su partida. Le conocía lo suficiente como para no esperar de él ni un triste gesto que pudiera indicar que ella era importante… Ni una palabra. Pero, tonta de ella, había vigilado sus gestos y ademanes, buscando aunque fuera una mirada. Un momento en que todos los demás se distrajeran con sus tonterías habituales, y en el que Ranma buscaría sus ojos para decirle algo a ella, solo a ella; así, de esa forma tan breve y pobre.

Pero ni siquiera eso.

Ahora ya era tarde. Solo quedaba esperar a mañana y armar una torpe e incómoda despedida frente a todos. Su padre, sus hermanas, los padres de él y el resto de los malditos de Jusenkyo que también partían a la aventura… todos mirando, expectantes; a ver qué se decían, cómo se comportaban. Akane podía imaginar sus expresiones hambrientas (no podía describirlas de otro modo) e incluso imaginar lo que les dirían, como siempre, sin ningún tacto o pudor.

_¡Adelante, hija! ¡Despídete de tu prometido!_

_¡Vamos, Ranma! ¡Sé un hombre y abraza a tu prometida antes de irte!_

_¿Es que no vas a decirle cuánto le echarás de menos, Akane?_

_Siempre es igual._

Akane no alcanzaba a comprender cómo era que no se daban cuenta… cuanto más les animaban (o mejor dicho, empujaban) a esos comportamientos; en realidad, menos les permitían dejarse llevar de verdad. Sus ánimos y ese apoyo enfermizo que les brindaban tenían el efecto contrario, al menos en ella.

No solo era una cuestión de vergüenza o de orgullo… era algo más primario y sencillo. Se trataba de rebelarse en contra de los deseos que intentaban imponerla por la fuerza. No era tan absurdo como llevar la contraria a su padre como haría cualquier adolescente, no. Sino un genuino deseo de ser ella la que decidiera lo que hacía con sus sentimientos.

¡Si los mostraba o no! Pero ella decidiría sobre eso.

No podían traerle un chico de China, ponérselo delante y decirle: _¡Amalo!_ Era tremendamente cruel y egoísta. Su impulso natural había sido negarse, claro. Por desgracia, esa misma naturaleza absurda era la que la había llevado a enamorarse de ese chico, haciendo así que deseos contrarios, pero igualmente fuertes, entraran en conflicto en su confuso corazón.

Akane ya no estaba segura de qué era correcto. A qué deseo debía responder. Al menos, cuando los demás estaban delante sabía cómo actuar, pero…

_¡Ellos siempre están ahí! Y entonces…_

Si siempre estaban delante, o escondidos tras una puerta, o vigilando desde un rincón. O rodeándoles, como estarían al día siguiente, justo antes de que Ranma se fuera a Jusenkyo…

_Siempre…_

Por eso era que la emoción bullía, insoportable, desde el centro de su cuerpo. Como si tuviera un fuego inextinguible que recorría cada fibra de ella. Era urgencia. El tiempo se acababa, lo sabía sin necesidad de mirar ningún reloj.

Era como si la oscuridad la estuviera devorando.

Algo la decía que, irremediablemente, cuando el sol asomara por el horizonte y las personas de esa casa empezaran a despertar ella, junto con sus legítimos sentimientos, habrían desaparecido para siempre en esa oscuridad.

Pero en el fondo… no era ella la que estaba en riesgo de desaparecer para siempre, ¿verdad? Ella no estaba en peligro.

_Pero…_

Akane pataleó en la oscuridad y se incorporó de golpe sobre el colchón. Sus ojos buscaron anclarse a algo, pero todo estaba demasiado oscuro. Esa noche no había luna, ni estrellas…

—Ni nadie más… —susurró para sí.

.

.

Akane nunca había hecho algo parecido.

Debía ser por eso que el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que tuvo que llevarse la mano al pecho. Nunca había sentido los golpes tan potentes contra la piel, bajo su mano; sintió un poco de miedo. Era demasiado joven para que le diera un infarto, ¿verdad?

Pensó en ello un par de veces mientras atravesaba el pasillo en penumbras.

Pasó por delante de las puertas cerradas de los cuartos de sus hermanas, deteniéndose sobre un pie para intentar oír sus respiraciones, pero solo captó el mismo silencio pesado que, desde hacía horas, se había adueñado de la casa.

_Duermen_, se convenció y pasó de largo con los ojos entornados para distinguir, al menos, los bordes de los obstáculos que se iba encontrando.

Oyó, eso sí, ronquidos al pasar por delante del dormitorio de su padre. Para ser un hombre tan emocional y sensible, Soun Tendo disfrutaba de un sueño profundo y reparador desde que era un jovencito. Estaría cogiendo fuerzas para desahogarse a gusto al día siguiente; llorar con tanto sentimiento como él lo hacía requería de muchas energías.

También pasó de largo, de puntillas y con los brazos aferrados a sus costados; sin saber por qué, Akane se encogía como si pretendiera hacerse diminuta, camuflarse entre las sombras o hacerse invisible.

_Desaparecer._

Cabeceó queriendo ahuyentar esa palabra y por fin llegó a la última puerta. Se detuvo y escuchó; oyó ronquidos potentes y que finalizaban en un silbido que se le antojó muy irritante. Por suerte, la puerta estaba entreabierta y solo tuvo que deslizarla un par de centímetros más para poder asomar un ojo al interior.

También estaba oscuro y Akane captó, sorprendida, un calor bochornoso que se escapaba del interior. No en vano, aquel cuarto de invitados que solo contaba con una ventana ya cobijaba a tres personas (y en contadas ocasiones, a un panda). El calor humano que escapaba de la estancia se le pegó al rostro con rapidez y la chica no pudo evitar hacer una mueca. Notó que le salían los coloretes casi igual de rápido.

No obstante, había algo de claridad. Una luminosidad blanquecina que entraba por la susodicha ventana y servía para dibujar los contornos de las figuras que allí dormitaban, aunque muy pobremente. Akane reconoció la redondeada forma de su tío, enredado de mala manera en el futón, con una pierna estirada por fuera del cobertor y panza arriba; sus ronquidos ascendían desvergonzados hasta perderse en el techo.

En el centro, su tía dormía boca arriba abrazada a su katana por fuera de la sabana. Parecía una estatua de algún héroe del pasado que hubiera sido enterrado con su arma de batalla; tenía un aspecto tan pulcro y elegante como cuando estaba despierta. Akane se preguntó si es que Nodoka no se movía al dormir.

Más cerca de la ventana estaba la tercera figura.

Con solo echarle un vistazo supo que Ranma no estaba dormido. Vuelto hacia la pared no podía verle el rostro, pero estaba encogido en una postura demasiado rígida. Él solía dormir de un modo más estrambótico, como su padre, con piernas y brazos espatarrados fuera del futón o abrazado a la almohada con la cabeza apoyada en el lugar que le correspondía a sus pies.

Sin duda, descubrir que él también era incapaz de conciliar el sueño la hizo sentir un poco mejor.

Antes de susurrar, se pasó la lengua por los labios. Sentía el rostro sofocado aunque ya no sabía exactamente por qué.

—Ranma… —Le salió un débil murmullo que incluso a ella le costó oír. Tragó saliva y lo volvió a intentar—. ¡Ranma!

El chico sufrió un espasmo. Giró el rostro y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Después, echó una rápida mirada a sus padres y Akane le hizo un gesto para que saliera. Sin darle tiempo a responder, ella retrocedió y se apoyó en la pared contraria del pasillo.

La respiración se le aceleró.

Ahora sentía como si un agujero se hubiera abierto en su estómago haciendo más intensa esa extraña urgencia que la había llevado hasta allí. Contempló con ansiedad como su prometido salía del cuarto, deslizándose con agilidad por el pequeño hueco que ella había dejado entre la puerta y el marco, para después cerrarla silenciosamente.

Antes de volverse hacia ella, Akane creyó ver que se rascaba la cabeza y ese gesto, por alguna razón disparatada, la hizo darse cuenta que sí había sido él quien estuvo frente a su puerta unas horas antes. Oyó su respiración y sintió su presencia al otro lado, pero finalmente se había marchado sin atreverse a llamar si quiera.

Por supuesto.

_Cobarde_ pensó ella, molesta. _Me has hecho venir hasta aquí._

Pero fue un pensamiento fugaz, pues rápidamente ella misma se vio invadida por esa misma vergüenza repentina y paralizante, que no le era, de hecho, tan desconocida. Ranma se puso ante ella y la miró, sin decir nada. No parecía realmente interesado en saber qué la había llevado hasta allí o quizás era capaz de adivinar que no existía un motivo como tal.

En cualquier caso, no preguntó. Y Akane, súbitamente muda, tampoco dijo nada. Se miraron en silencio, imaginando más que viendo realmente los rasgos del otro debido a la oscuridad del pasillo.

Finalmente Ranma resopló suavemente, su aliento cálido rozó la frente de la chica haciendo que está se aplastara aún más contra la pared.

—Tampoco puedes dormir, ¿eh? —susurró. Akane apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza, curiosamente él pareció notar el movimiento—. Ya…

¿Para qué diablos había ido hasta allí si ahora no sabía qué decirle?

En cualquier momento Ranma se aburriría y volvería a la habitación; lo sabía.

_Bueno, pues nos vemos mañana_.

Lo soltaría con su molesta despreocupación y desaparecería. ¿Y entonces, qué? Solo quedaría mañana, esos instantes angustiosos frente a todos durante los cuales, seguro que no sería capaz de decir nada.

Pero ahora… no había nadie más.

—Bueno… —Ranma habló, vacilante, pero ella alzó los ojos. El cosquilleo que picaba en su piel se estaba volviendo una quemazón insoportable—. Es tarde, así que… —Akane movió la cabeza, nerviosa—; ya nos veremos…

De un impulso y esperando no meter la pata por la falta de visión, Akane se adelantó un paso y le echó los brazos al cuello. ¡Nunca antes lo había hecho! Al menos no sin tener pensada una excusa para ello de antemano, pero no pudo refrenarse. Porque ya no quedaba tiempo para reprimir nada; pronto saldría el sol. Seguro. Oía un tic tac en su cabeza que se lo decía.

Ranma se quedó estático, conteniendo la respiración. Akane se acercó un poco más, pegando su cuerpo al de él y estirándose para apoyar la cabeza contra su hombro. Apretó los párpados y dejó escapar una respiración profunda. Ranma se tambaleó pero por fin sus brazos se movieron. Sus palmas se posaron, blandas sobre la espalda de la chica, unos instantes hasta que se acostumbraron; después bajaron a la cintura muy despacio y empezó a ejercer algo de presión.

Parecía que fuera un gesto doloroso, algo que se debía hacer con cuidado y prudencia. Cuando al fin sus brazos se afianzaron en torno al cuerpo de Akane y lo apretujaron contra él, el aire retenido dejó los pulmones del chico y salió en forma de suspiro sonoro. Rebotó por las paredes y fue engullido por la oscuridad.

Su voz sonó ronca y algo sofocada cuando por fin habló, Akane volvió a sentir su aliento, mucho más cálido, directamente contra la piel de su cuello.

—No pasará nada —Le dijo muy bajito—. Habré vuelto antes de que te des cuenta.

—Yo también quiero ir.

—De eso ni hablar —Fue tajante al decirlo. Incluso sus brazos la aprisionaron más aún, quizás de forma involuntaria—. Es demasiado peligroso.

—¿Peligroso?

—¡No! ¡O sea… para mí no! Pero sí para ti.

—Para mí sí, pero no para Shampoo —Akane se arrepintió de haber dicho eso. La amazona había sido secuestrada, no es que la hubiera invitado a acompañarle a su aventura—. ¿Es que no te importa dejarme atrás?

—Si es para que estés a salvo, no.

La contundencia y rapidez de sus palabras le dejaron claro a la chica que no había nada que hacer por ese lado. No le convencería para que la dejara acompañarles; y no es que ella hubiese albergado esa esperanza al ir a buscarle, pero no había podido evitar intentarlo.

_Está bien_ se dijo para sí. Deshizo el abrazo y retrocedió un paso, pasándose la mano por la cara. Ranma la miró, decepcionado.

—Akane…

Pero ella se llevó un dedo a los labios para indicarle silencio. Respiró hondo luchando con los nervios y le cogió la mano. No dijo una palabra, tiró de él y le arrastró por el pasillo en silencio hasta que los dos estuvieron frente a la puerta de su habitación.

—Oye, ¿qué…?

La chica le repitió el gesto, muy seria y Ranma cerró la boca al instante.

Akane abrió la puerta y le metió dentro. Volvió a cerrar la puerta tras de sí y se estremeció por lo fuerte que volvían a ser los latidos de su corazón; esta vez contuvo el impulso de llevarse la mano al pecho para que él no lo malinterpretara, aunque su prometido parecía tan confuso y nervioso que seguramente ni lo habría notado.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —preguntó él, demasiado agitado como para dominar su propia voz.

—Q-quiero que… duermas aquí —respondió ella. Se dio ánimos y trató de alzar los ojos para mostrarse segura, pero no fue capaz—. Conmigo.

—¿C-con… contigo?

—Sí.

Las manos del chico empezaron a contraerse y a estirarse, presas de los nervios.

—¿P-por qué… Akane?

—¡Pues porque te vas mañana! ¡¿Por qué si no?! —respondió ella, contagiándose de esa actitud histérica. Era triste, casi patético que aún reaccionaran de ese modo después de tanto tiempo viviendo bajo el mismo techo, pero era así—. Si te ocurre algo malo y no vuelves, necesito tener un recuerdo agradable tuyo.

—¡Eh! —Ahora sonó molesto—. ¡No digas esas cosas! ¡Claro que volveré! —Chasqueó la lengua y giró el rostro—. ¿Y qué significa eso? ¿Qué hasta ahora no tienes un solo recuerdo mío agradable? A lo mejor si fueras un poco más simpática o dulce conmigo, podríamos haber creado más recuerdos que…

—¡Ah! —Akane soltó un quejido que trató de disfrazar de susurro pero que se hizo oír. Pudo haber despertado a cualquiera y entonces todo se habría arruinado. Caminó por delante de él hasta la cama y se dejó caer sobre el borde, hundiendo los hombros e inclinando su cabeza de forma exagerada—. ¡Está bien, márchate entonces! ¡Lamento haberte obligado a venir! ¡Si tanto te cuesta estar a solas conmigo, yo no…!

Ranma cayó pesadamente a su lado, pero ella volvió el rostro para no mirarle.

—¡No me cuesta nada estar contigo, boba! ¡Es solo que… eso de que no tenemos buenos recuerdos es un poco…!

—No podemos estar juntos sin discutir por cualquier cosa, ¿o no te das cuenta? —rebatió ella, apretando las manos a la altura de su regazo. No, no quería que ese fuera el último recuerdo que tuviera de él por si… Respiró hondo y se tranquilizó—. Solo túmbate a mi lado, ¿de acuerdo? No tenemos que abrazarnos ni nada…

—Ahm… bueno… —murmuró él, indeciso—. Puedo abrazarte… Ahm… si tú quieres que lo haga.

—No te fuerces, Ranma…

—¡No es…! ¡Ahm! ¿Te das cuenta? ¡Eres tú la que parece buscar pelea siempre! —Akane calló sin admitir nada. Si él quería abrazarla… ¿tanto le costaba admitirlo? ¡Ella no buscaba pelea a propósito! Es que él siempre intentaba arrojar sobre ella la responsabilidad de todo.

Akane hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por volver a calmarse. Respiró hondo y buscó la mano del chico sobre la cama; la agarró con timidez, pero esta vez él respondió con un decidido apretón.

—Bien —aceptó ella, paciente—. Si no te importa, creo que… sí me gustaría que lo hicieras.

Por un momento le pareció oír que el chico chistaba por lo bajo, incluso que movía la cabeza en la oscuridad pero no quiso hacer caso a esos gestos, sino que se centró en la forma en que su pulgar le acariciaba el dorso de la mano.

—Vale. Eso está mejor —respondió él, fanfarrón.

También decidió ignorar eso. Si finalmente mañana se iba y no regresaba, Akane se dijo que incluso llegaría a echar de menos ese tono de fanfarrón insufrible.

.

.

Después de semejantes preámbulos Akane no tenía muchas esperanzas sobre lo que pasaría. Mientras Ranma apartaba las sábanas de la cama para meterse dentro, ella ya se estaba imaginando una situación de lo más incómoda que tendría que soportar toda la noche, pues sería incapaz de conciliar el sueño.

Se preguntó entonces por qué había hecho todo eso y descubrió que no tenía una respuesta clara, solo un montón de sentimientos confusos removidos por culpa de esa urgencia que aún, a pesar de todo, le quemaba la piel.

Una vez que el chico estuvo acomodado a un lado de la cama, Akane bajó la mirada y gateó sobre el colchón para tenderse a su lado. Estaba tan nerviosa que sus extremidades parecían incapaces de doblarse adecuadamente. Finalmente fue ella quien se hizo a un lado, manteniendo una pequeña distancia con el chico porque repentinamente no sabía qué hacer con sus manos.

Sorprendentemente, y por una vez, fue Ranma quien tomó la iniciativa y con una delicadeza que hubiera sido imposible asociar a él, se movió bajo las sabanas y la atrajo hasta acomodarla sobre su pecho como si fuera un gesto ya conocido. La empujó con suavidad sobre él e incluso le abrió los brazos, que a Akane había enredado en torno a sus propios costados, para que le rodearan a él. La tomó por la cintura y dejó su otra mano sobre su cabeza.

Aquello era tan insólito que Akane pensó que se trataba de una señal de que algo muy malo iba a pasar en Jusenkyo. Se reprendió a sí misma por pensar eso al instante.

—¿Qué? —Susurró Ranma. Esta vez su aliento le movió los pelillos de la coronilla al hablar—. ¿Así está bien? ¿O quieres cambiar?

—No… no, así está bien —Akane se ruborizó un poco—. Gracias.

Dejando a un lado que daba la sensación de que hablaran de colocar un cuadro en la pared (_¿Te gusta así o lo muevo hacia un lado? ¡No, así está bien!_) más que de un abrazo, la sensación era bastante agradable. Sin embargo Akane no estaba muy conforme con que hubiera sido todo obra de Ranma. Pasados unos segundos, la chica se removió suavemente para acomodar mejor la cabeza cerca del cuello del chico, dejó caer más su peso sobre su torso y giró la cadera para apoyar una pierna sobre la de él. Deslizó su mano sobre el pecho de él y la posó con suavidad de forma que notaba cómo el ritmo cardíaco de su prometido empezaba a descontrolarse.

—Mejor así —comentó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí —dijo él, un poco tenso al principio. Su mano se movió suavemente sobre los cabellos de la chica—. Mejor.

Después vinieron unos largos minutos de silencio. Akane entrecerró los ojos y disfrutó de la calidez del cuerpo que la sostenía, del ritmo al que se movía con cada respiración meciéndola con mesura y del modo en que los dedos se hundían entre su pelo, acariciándolo con suavidad. Su corazón quería apaciguarse, pero se volvía a acelerar cada pocos segundos cuando percibía una sensación nueva irrumpiendo en ella.

Aquel era un momento perfecto, seguramente el más perfecto que podrían crear juntos. Era el mejor recuerdo que podía tener de él en caso de que… ¡¿Por qué seguía pensando que algo malo iba a ocurrir?!

Entonces Akane se dio cuenta de que ese momento era algo más importante; era un claro avance en su relación estancada y debía sentirse feliz por ello. Lo normal, o mejor dicho, lo habitual habría sido que se dedicara a imaginar el rumbo que tomaría su relación a partir de eso, pero no pudo. Tenía un mal presentimiento que no la dejaba pensar en el futuro. Al menos no más allá del día siguiente.

Porque lo único que volvía a sus pensamientos, una y otra vez, era ese momento angustioso de la despedida. En el puerto, con todos esos ojos clavados en ellos y sin saber qué decir o qué hacer. Imaginando el mejor de los escenarios, si ella pudiera atreverse a abrazarle como lo hacía ahora, ya se imaginaba los comentarios vergonzosos y los flashes de las cámaras que serían el coro que acompañaría los últimos instantes que pasarían juntos.

_En realidad estos son los últimos instantes… para estar solos._

—Ranma…

—¿Qué pasa?

—No sé si mañana… podré despedirme de ti —Le confesó—. Ya sabes, delante de todos.

El chico calló, pensativo e hizo un ruidito ambiguo que ella no entendió del todo.

—No pasa nada —respondió por fin. Su mano se detuvo unos instantes sobre su pelo, pero después siguió moviéndose—. Lo entiendo. Todos estarán esperando que…

—Va a ser muy difícil para mí…

—Ya te he dicho que no pasa nada —Aunque está vez sonó un poco más molesto.

Seguramente era solo su orgullo. Aunque él supiera la razón, los demás se burlarían de él si su prometida se negaba a despedirle, como si no le importara que se fuera tan lejos. Como si no le importara que algo malo pudiera pasarle.

—Te lo voy a decir ahora, ¿de acuerdo? —Akane sintió el movimiento de cabeza de su prometido, conforme, así que empezó a hablar—. Espero que tengas buen viaje mañana y llegues a China sin problemas. Y te deseo suerte en lo que vayas a hacer para que tengas éxito. Quiero que prometas tener mucho cuidado y que vuelvas lo antes posible… —La voz se le trabó un poco, pero estaba decidida a seguir—. En realidad, no entiendo porque tienes que irte y ponerte en peligro de esa manera, pero te apoyo. Y estaré esperando a que vuelvas.

—Gracias, Akane —dijo él, sin más.

La chica frunció el ceño y levantó la cabeza para mirarle.

—¿Y?

Ranma arqueó las cejas, a su vez.

—¿Y… qué?

Ella se incorporó sobre la cama para mirarle directamente.

—¿Y… eso es todo? —Quiso saber—. ¿No tienes nada más que decirme a mí?

Ranma se lo pensó un poco y también se incorporó para estar a su altura.

—Yo… me esforzaré mucho para conseguir la cura a mi maldición —anunció con auténtico fervor—. Y volveré siendo un hombre completo de nuevo.

Akane parpadeó un par de veces, asimilando esas palabras y después torció el rostro.

—¿Qué? —murmuró sin poder creerlo—. ¿Eso es lo que me dices justo antes de separarnos? —Ranma, prudentemente, evitó responder a eso. Aunque no hacía falta que lo hiciera, Akane ya estaba siendo invadida por la ira. Desde luego había hecho bien en hablar ahora, a solas, con él. Porque si eso mismo se lo hubiera soltado al día siguiente, todos los mirones habrían visto como mandaba a su prometido de un puñetazo volando hasta el barco—. No puedo creerlo…

—Bueno, ¿qué pasa ahora?

—¡¿Cómo qué que pasa ahora?! —Ranma le hizo un gesto con las manos para que no chillara. Sí, seguía siendo de noche. La chica agarró la sabana con furia y la retorció con violencia; gracias a eso logró controlar su voz—. Yo estoy intentando decirte algo importante y tú me sales con eso…

—¡¿Acaso no te parece lo bastante importante que me libre de mi maldición?!

—¡Yo no he dicho eso…!

—¡Bueno, ¿pues qué intentas decir?!

—¡Pues que a mí me da igual cómo diablos vuelvas! ¡Hombre o mujer! ¡Me da lo mismo… mientras vuelvas! —reveló la chica. Oyó que la sabana se rasgaba entre sus manos, pero no le importó. De pronto estaba furiosa—. ¡Porque podría ser que no volvieras, ¿sabes?!

—¡Deja ya de repetir que no voy a volver! ¡Ceniza!

—¡Esto es horrible! ¡Ya estamos discutiendo otra vez! —Akane sacudió la cabeza fuera de sí. Debía estar dando una imagen patética, como una niña pequeña enrabietada, sentada sobre sus piernas en la cama mientras intentaba chillar pero sin poder levantar la voz—. ¡No quería discutir! ¡Quería que estuviésemos bien! Tener un bonito recuerdo por si…

—¿Por si…? ¡¿Por si…?! —Ranma también empezó a subir la voz, aunque intentaba controlarse hundiendo los puños en el colchón—. ¡Empiezo a creer que lo que quieres es que me ocurra algo horrible!

—¡Serás idiota! ¡Yo ni siquiera quiero que te vayas! No entiendo porque no puedes, simplemente, quedarte aquí… conmigo —Un temblor horrible se apoderó de su cuerpo, incluso de su garganta que se atoraba haciendo que algunas palabras quedaran inconclusas. Akane supo que estaba a punto de llorar, notaba el llanto encajado en su pecho, así que bajó la vista—. ¿Tengo que quedarme aquí sola, sin saber lo que ocurre mientras tú te vas?

. Y lo peor es que parece que a ti te da igual…

—¡Eso no es cierto!

—¡Pero si hasta te has burlado cuando Nabiki ha sugerido que te llevaras una foto mía! —Los ojos le picaban ya sin remedio. Estaba a punto de empezar a sollozar—. Nunca has tenido problemas para dejarme atrás. Ni creo que pienses en mí cuando estamos separados, así que…

Intentó retroceder para bajar de la cama, pero las manos de Ranma la agarraron por las muñecas y se lo impidieron. Alzó los ojos por un momento pero le pareció como si él hubiera crecido de repente y se alzara sobre ella como un ser gigante, así que los retiró de nuevo.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan… rematadamente tonta? —Le espetó él sin el menor cuidado. De haber tenido las manos libres, Akane se las habría estampado en la cabeza—. Decir algo como eso… ¡Tú siempre… dices lo que quieres esperando que a mí me de igual!

—¿Y no es así?

—¡No, no es así! —respondió él sin dudarlo. La soltó de golpe y Akane le miró de reojo; su expresión era de todo menos indiferente. Tenía la mandíbula apretada y la mirada herida, o quizás frustrada. En cualquier caso, la chica tuvo que tragarse sus palabras pues comprendió que esta vez sí le había hecho daño.

¡Y no era lo que pretendía! Todo se estaba estropeando… Cuando Ranma se subiera al barco mañana, ¿esto era lo que recordaría? ¿Peleas, reproches? Entonces sintió que las primeras lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos…

—Lo siento… —murmuró compungida. Clavó la barbilla en su pecho y se obligó a admitir—; es que no quiero que te vayas…

_No quiero estar sola_ admitió para sí. _Y cuando tú no estás, me siento más sola que nunca…_

Akane se frotó los ojos dándose cuenta de algo.

_Solo soy una egoísta._

Era su culpa. Todo. Ranma había intentado complacerla y ella solita lo había arruinado todo. No podía dejar las cosas así, tenía que hacer algo. Así que se frotó los ojos y las mejillas para librarse de la humedad y buscó los ojos de su prometido, pero este había bajado la mirada y las sombras eran impenetrables en su rostro.

—Ranma… —dijo de todos modos. Se forzó a recuperar un tono de voz más animado y volvió a acercarse a él—. No hagas caso a nada de lo que he dicho, ¿de acuerdo? Yo realmente espero que salves a Shampoo y también que encuentres la cura para tu maldición… ¡Estoy segura de que lo lograrás! Y todo estará bien…

Parloteaba casi sin pensar, distraída, a la espera de una respuesta y quizás por eso no notó el movimiento de sus manos hasta que tuvo una sobre su mejilla y la otra en su hombro. La voz de Akane se cortó cuando sintió la suavidad sobre su piel. Durante unos segundos, Ranma no se movió pero ella percibió un leve temblor en él que se extendía hasta sus manos y de ahí, a ella. La mano que tenía en el hombro se deslizó por su cuello hasta alcanzar la barbilla y en la oscuridad, Akane notó el aliento de su prometido sobre su nariz. La mano alzó su barbilla con suavidad guiándola hasta que sus labios se encontraron.

Todo fue suave y superficial al principio; el beso, el roce de sus manos. Akane no estuvo segura de estar sintiéndolo o imaginándolo; pero a los pocos segundos, todo cambió. La mano que sostenía su mejilla se movió hasta su nuca y la presión ejercida sobre ella aumentó. La otra mano desapareció, pero un brazo la enganchó de la cintura estrechándola más fuerte contra el cuerpo del chico que pareció crecer de nuevo sobre el de ella.

Akane, confusa, no supo cómo reaccionar. Mucho menos cuando sintió que la obligaban a separar los labios y algo, con un movimiento ansioso, se colaba en su boca. Se sintió invadida y su impulso natural fue el de golpear a quien la sujetaba hasta quitárselo de encima.

¡Y por supuesto que hubiera podido hacerlo!

Pero… era Ranma.

Le conocía bien, incluso aunque nunca la hubiera besado antes, su instinto le decía que aquello no era normal. Podía percibir en él una estremecedora desesperación, era tan intensa como… esa urgencia que la había carcomido a ella antes. ¡Era miedo! ¡Cielos, Ranma estaba tan asustado como ella!

Las manos el chico se movieron, bajaron para anclarse a sus caderas y apretaron con saña. Akane gruñó, pero en cuanto sus manos se vieron libres se movieron hasta el rostro del chico y lo acariciaron suavemente. Ese gesto hizo que él se calmara, como si de pronto volviera a ser él mismo. Regresó lentamente a la suavidad y Akane respondió despacio.

Cuando se apartó de ella, Ranma tenía la respiración acelerada y los ojos empañados de pena. Avergonzado, escondió el rostro en el cuello de la chica y siguió respirando como si le faltara el aire. Akane sentía algo parecido, todavía tenía más ganas de llorar que antes.

_No quiero que te vayas…_ pensó, melancólica.

Pero se iría, lo sabía. Como sabía que intentar detenerle sería un error, además de un gesto inútil. No había nada qué hacer… salvo pasar aquellas últimas horas juntos, de la mejor forma posible.

—Tranquilo —susurró ella—. Habrás vuelto antes de que me dé cuenta, ¿verdad?

Akane le empujó para que volviera a tumbarse y se acomodó de nuevo en su pecho. Ranma la abrazó. No volvieron a hablar, aunque Akane creyó sentir que de vez en cuando él posaba sus labios sobre su pelo; pero quizás lo imaginó cuando la somnolencia empezó a adueñarse de ella.

Finalmente, sus ojos se cerraron y logró quedarse dormida. Soñó, seguramente, con ese beso que, aunque un tanto bruto y desesperado, por lo menos le había quitado esa molesta urgencia que la torturaba.

Y ahora, por ahora, solo sentía paz.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Ranma se despertó en el cuarto de Akane. Lo primero que hizo al abrir los ojos fue palparse el rostro; comprobó que este seguía ardiendo como la noche anterior.

Salió de la cama y arropó con cuidado a su prometida que seguía profundamente dormida.

La observó unos instantes preguntándose a qué divinidad debía agradecer que Akane no le hubiera molido a palos después de lo que hizo anoche. Como no obtuvo respuesta, se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a irse.

Hasta tres veces giró la cabeza para mirarla de nuevo antes de llegar a la puerta. Se mordió el labio inferior sintiéndose un tonto; ¿cómo iba a irse hasta China si ni siquiera era capaz de salir de su habitación? Cuanto más la miraba, más deseaba volver a su lado, tenderse junto a ella y acogerla en sus brazos.

_Esta vez va a ser más difícil_ se dijo, recordando lo mucho que ya le costó la última vez que tuvo que separarse de ella para ir en busca de ese demonio que lo hechizó para dejarle en su forma femenina permanentemente. ¿Cuánto había pasado de aquello?

_No debí besarla_ se dijo. Pero el pensamiento le sonó estúpido.

Por fin pudo salir al pasillo y respirar hondo. Se dirigió a su habitación sin prisas, descubriendo que por una vez no le preocupaba lo más mínimo que alguien le viera y sacara conclusiones sobre dónde había dormido.

Es más, sentía tal hastío y cansancio al imaginar esa posibilidad, que de haberse tropezado con alguien habría admitido, sin inmutarse, que había dormido con su prometida. ¡¿Acaso le podían decir algo al respecto?!

Ranma se preguntó de dónde provenía ese absurdo valor suicida que sentía recorriendo su cuerpo. Y también, si era bueno que lo llevara consigo a Jusenkyo o no.

No se encontró con nadie, finalmente. Incluso sus padres seguían dormidos cuando entró al cuarto. Se deslizó por el suelo hasta el armario, sacó su mochila y se puso a guardar sus cosas para el viaje sin pensar realmente en lo que cogía.

Y es que solo podía pensar en Akane, en su mirada triste cuando le dijo que no quería que se fuera. Eso le hizo sentir miserable, así que mejor rememoró la calidez de su boca.

Se ruborizó en la oscuridad de su cuarto al hacerlo, pero nadie le vio.

.

.

—Bueno… —Ranma asintió, tirando de las tiras de su mochila. El viento que soplaba era tan afilado que tuvo que parpadear varias veces seguidas—. Creo que es hora de que me marche.

—Espera, hijo… —Nodoka le detuvo y giró el rostro varias veces mirando a su alrededor.

Era una mañana gris, qué sorpresa.

Y el mar estaba bastante revuelto. Las olas rompían contra la madera del muelle haciendo que este vibrara como si fuera a venirse abajo.

Su madre buscaba algo mientras todos los demás, que ya habían notado su ausencia, se mantenían en un incómodo silencio.

—¿Dónde está Akane-chan? —preguntó, no obstante, mirando hacia Soun. Ranma se dio cuenta del modo en que su tío rehuyó su mirada, nervioso y como se agitó su bigote cuando intentó hablar y no le salió la voz a la primera.

—Estaba por aquí… hace un momento —respondió él.

Sí, estaba allí hacía tan solo un momento. Pero ya no estaba.

Cuando Ranma acabó de armar su mochila y mientras esperaba que los demás se despertaran para bajar a desayunar, le dio por pensar que quizás Akane había cambiado de opinión y sí se despediría de él antes de que se fuera.

Pero después, cuando vio su rostro pálido, sus ojillos hundidos que no le miraron ni una vez durante el desayuno y el silencio en el que se encerró durante el viaje hasta el puerto, Ranma concluyó que todo seguía igual. Nada más llegar allí y cuando vieron a lo lejos las solitarias figuras de Ryoga, Mousse y la hija del guía de Jusenkyo notó que su prometida se iba retrayendo más y más, hasta quedarse la última de la comitiva.

Él la vigilaba, así que fue el único en ver cómo ella se escabullía para ocultarse tras unas rocas que había cerca de la playa.

Ahora que sabía lo triste que estaba la chica por su partida, no podía obligarla a participar en la despedida. Tampoco él quería verla llorando de nuevo.

—Me voy, pues —anunció, dispuesto a girarse hacia el barco. Pero su madre, con la cara contraída, le detuvo.

—Ranma, no creo que debas irte sin despedirte de tu prometida…

—No importa…

—¡¿Dónde se habrá metido esta hija mía?! ¡Será posible! ¡No venir a despedirse de su futuro marido!

—Podríamos ir a buscarla… —propuso Kasumi.

—¡No! —intervino Ranma. Todos le miraron, así que tuvo que adoptar una expresión neutra y parecer lo más convincente posible—. No os molestéis por algo así… ¡A fin de cuentas, ella estará aquí cuando yo vuelva!

Su madre, no obstante seguía preocupada.

—Aun así… no deciros adiós… —Meneó la cabeza y con gran dificultad, añadió—. Nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar…

Ranma sintió un escalofrío. ¡Al final, entre todos, iban a conseguir que él también se preocupara! ¿Realmente podía ocurrir algo tan malo? ¿Podía ser que no regresara nunca a casa?

Nodoka, leyendo con gran acierto la expresión inquieta de su hijo, le pasó una mano por la espalda.

—Deberías esperar unos minutos, por si Akane-chan aparece… —Le insistió con suavidad—. Debéis despediros adecuadamente.

Ranma recordó súbitamente el beso de la noche anterior, sin pensar se llevó los dedos a los labios y un amago de sonrisa quiso tomarlos.

_Nosotros ya nos hemos despedido… a nuestra manera._

—No tengo tiempo que perder —respondió, con algo más de confianza—. ¿Te has despedido ya tú de papá?

Nodoka agitó la mano con ligereza.

—No, lo he olvidado —contestó—. Por favor, despídeme tú.

Ranma resopló por lo bajo. El panda peludo que esperaba en el barco le hizo un gesto que no supo interpretar del todo y casi pudo sentir compasión por él. Antes de echar a andar, giró el rostro y miró fijamente hacia las rocas.

_Pienso volver, ¡por supuesto que volveré!_ Se dijo, apretando el puño. _Volveré, Akane, ya lo verás. _

Subió con determinación al barco y aguantó estoicamente las miradas y comentarios burlones de Ryoga sobre la ausencia de su prometida. Se murió de ganas de restregarle todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior entre Akane y él por su cara de cerdo, pero se contuvo.

No había tiempo para tonterías como esa. Debía concentrarse más que nunca en cumplir su objetivo y regresar lo antes posible.

Lo había prometido.

.

.

Akane acabó por salir de su escondite y sufrió la reprimenda de su padre y la mirada reprobatoria de su tía cuando apareció. En realidad, no le importó tanto. Pasó de largo y miró en dirección al barco que se alejaba.

No podía quitarse de la cabeza un horrible presentimiento.

¿Debería haber hecho un esfuerzo y despedirse de Ranma ahora?

Se llevó la mano a los labios y se los rozó, distraída, mientras intentaba distinguir la figura de su prometido en la cubierta del barco; pero ya estaba demasiado lejos.

_Por favor, vuelve_ pensó, acongojada. Sentía un pánico tan terrible… casi como si ella misma corriera peligro, aunque era absurdo. Ella se quedaría sana y a salvo en su casa, esperando…

—Vamos, Akane —Le susurró Kasumi, pasándole la mano por el hombro—. Es hora de volver a casa.

—Sí —dijo ella. ¿Qué si no? Ya apenas distinguía el barco. Apretó los dientes y se dio la vuelta—. A casa.

A su casa. En Nerima. Puede que Ranma llevara razón… Ella no pintaba nada en Jusenkyo. En realidad, se alegraba de no tener que poner un pie en ese horrible lugar.

.

**~Fin~**

**¡Hola a todos y a todas!**

**Espero que os haya gustado este pequeño Oneshot sobre la noche antes de la partida de Ranma a Jusenkyo. Lo cierto es que he leído muchos fics que hablan de Jusenkyo, que transcurren durante la batalla o son post Jusenkyo, pero creo que nunca me he encontrado con ninguno que nos hable de lo que pasó esa noche; justo antes de que Ranma se fuera o sobre el porqué de que Akane no quisiera despedirse de él.**

**Bueno, esta es mi pequeña versión ^^ Me encantaría saber qué pensáis vosotros de lo qué pasó esa noche, jajaja.**

**Y también, ¿qué opináis de #TrilogíaJusenkyo?**

**La verdad es que escribí "Solo a ti" de forma independiente y sin pensar en escribir nada más, pero después me releí todo el arco de Jusenkyo y se me ocurrieron ideas para dos relatos más y pensé: ¡Guay, trilogía! Y me puse a ello. Como digo estos tres relatos están relacionados con Jusenkyo pero podéis leerlos en el orden que queráis y como más os guste. ¡Pronto publicaré la tercera parte!^^**

**En mi perfil está toda la información.**

**¡De nuevo, muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que me dejasteis en el último fic! ^^ Sigo sin poder creer la buena acogida que tuvo porque mientras lo escribía tuve serias dudas sobre él. ¡Pero sois tan majos y maravillosos que cuando os leo me dan más ganas aún de seguir escribiendo por mucho, mucho tiempo! ^^**

**Creo que respondí a todos por MP. Excepto:**

**Mariana X-Wing:** ¡Hola! Agradezco la review que me dejaste en el fic y me alegra que te haya gustado. La verdad es que me cuesta escribir sobre otros shipps del manga, y que me he vuelto un poco obsesiva con Ranma y Akane, pero nunca se sabe. ¡Hasta pronto!

**Rj45:** ¡Hola! Jajaja, después de eso sería muy, muy difícil negar algo así, está claro. Me alegro de que te gustara la reacción de Ukyo, realmente me lo pensé mucho en esa parte; no estuve del todo convencida sobre si sería más coherente dejarla que siguiera imbuida en sus fantasías a pesar de lo evidente que era todo ya o si debía abrirle los ojos, pero pienso que al final quedo bastante bien ^^ La verdad es que todos esos capítulos que mencionas son muy buenas y no descarto que si hago una relectura de ellos pueda ocurrírseme alguna idea para escribir mi propia versión. ¡Todo se verá! ¡Muchas gracias por todas tus review a lo largo de esta historia! ¡Y nos vemos en la próxima!

**Luna Akane: **¡Hola! Jajajaja, yo creo que todo el mundo esperaba algo así y estuve tentada de llevarlo a cabo, pero después de darle muchas vueltas me pareció que este final era más coherente. Me pregunto qué tendría que ver Ukyo para realmente despertar… ¿quizás a Ranma ya casado y con algún niño en los brazos? Jajaja ¡Muchas gracias por tus reviews! Nos vemos pronto y espero que los fics te sigan gustando. ¡Bye! ^^

**PaulayJoaqui:** ¡Hola! ¡Gracias por tu review! Pues yo sí que te he respondido por PM, y la página no me decía que hubiera error o algo, parecía que llegaban bien. ¿Has mirado en tu bandeja desde la web o la aplicación? Porque a mí, por ejemplo, desde la aplicación no me deja ver los PM. De todos modos, si no te llegan, a partir de ahora te respondo por aquí. ¡Gracias por apoyar esta historia! ¡Nos vemos!

**Antes que acabar, anuncio que Heather Ran ha vuelto con un dibujo precioso de este fic que ha colgado en twitter y que es maravilloso ^^ Yo de verdad que estuve horas fangirleando con él como loca. ¡En serio! ¡Pasaos por su twitter y echarle un ojo! Heather_UvU_Ran. ¡No os arrepentiréis! ¡Gracias de nuevo!**

**¡Y hasta aquí! ¿Os habéis fijado que ya estamos en el relato 10 del reto? *_* Nos vemos en 15 días con el relato especial de San Valentín.**

**¡Besotes para todos y todas!**

—**EroLady—**


End file.
